La Commère
by SalieriSin
Summary: Ron écoute aux portes et a un très mauvais timing. Première fic très courte, pour me lancer. HP/DM, durant Poudlard. (Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je la remercie de nous laisser nous amuser avec son œuvre!)
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley avait quelques défauts, comme tout le monde. Mais un des pires était qu'il était une sacrée commère. Il écoutait souvent les conversations de Lavande Brown, l'air de rien, et scannait la Grande Salle d'un œil expert à chaque repas. Un matin où il était seul, son œil de faucon fut attiré par de l'agitation à la table de Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, auprès de Blaise Zabini qui semblait essayer de la calmer. Reniflant l'histoire croustillante, Ron réfléchit à une manière de découvrir ce qui se passait sans alerter les Serpentards. Finalement, un plan lui vint à l'esprit. Aussi discrètement que possible, Ron passa près d'eux et laissa traîner une oreille à rallonge pour écouter la conversation.

« … Pansy, ce n'est pas si grave… »

« « Pas si grave » ? Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, Blaise ? »

« J'ai écouté, oui, et si tu ne veux pas que les autres en fassent autant, baisse d'un ton. »

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu crois… ? Tu crois que c'est ma faute, si… ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Pansy. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne crois pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Mais c'est tellement soudain… »

« Pour toi, oui, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin en ayant viré de bord, Pansy. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit, alors ? »

« Il ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte. Tu le connais, il est expert dans l'art de se mentir à lui-même. Ou il a eu peur que ses parents l'apprennent. Ou que tu le prennes mal. Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons différentes, tu sais. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il est toujours notre ami et qu'on le soutient. D'accord ? »

« Moui. Ne te méprends pas, Blaise, je soutiens Draco, aussi homo qu'il soit, mais cette attirance pour Potter, je ne trouve pas ça très sain… »

Ron frôla la crise cardiaque. La Fouine, attirée par Harry ? C'était vraiment trop fort. Il récupéra rapidement ses affaires et en oublia son petit-déjeuner pour foncer jusqu'à son dortoir, où son ami était resté faire la grasse matinée. Il avait hâte de lui annoncer que Malfoy en pinçait pour lui. Arrivé devant la porte, il fut surpris de la trouver verrouillée. Il tambourina contre le battant.

« Harry, ouvre, s'il te plait, j'ai une nouvelle de dingue à t'annoncer ! J'étais dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et j'ai entendu une conversation entre Parkinson et Zabini. Tu DOIS entendre ça, ouvre ! »

Il entendit un juron et des pas dans la chambre, puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Harry, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit, se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? »

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrer rapidement dans la chambre et partager la nouvelle avec son ami.

« J'ai entendu Parkinson et Zabini, Harry, La Fouine est homo… »

Harry resserra le drap autour de sa taille et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment… »

Mais Ron n'avait pas fini.

« … Et il est raide dingue de toi ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Harry s'empourpra.

« On peut en reparler plus tard, s'il te plait ? Tu tombes plutôt mal, là… »

Un bruit de tissu froissé en provenance du lit provoqua le déclic chez Ron.

« Harry, tu… Il y a une _fille_, dans ton lit ? Petit cachottier ! Je la connais ? »

Harry eut l'air encore plus embarrassé. Ron soupira.

« Gin, sors de ce lit tout de suite, ou je te jure que je vais raconter à Maman ce que sa fille chérie fait dès qu'elle a le dos tourné ! »

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin s'écartèrent, mais ce ne fut pas Ginny qui en sortit. Draco Malfoy s'approcha de Harry et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« Du calme, Weasley, je te garantis que ta frangine n'est pas ici. Quant à ce que tu as entendu de la bouche de Pansy, c'est gentil de venir cafter à ton meilleur pote, mais comme il te l'a déjà dit, tu tombes mal. Maintenant, dégage, Potter et moi, on est occupés et je ne suis pas d'humeur à envisager un plan à trois. »

Ron en resta bouche bée, ce qui ne rendit pas Malfoy plus aimable.

« Bon, je recommence en phrases courtes pour vous autres Gryffondors. Potter, tu retournes au lit, Weasley, tu sors d'ici. Tout de suite. Et je te déconseille de rester derrière la porte, Potter a tendance à être vocal quand il est en-dessous. »

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Ron, qui s'enfuit du dortoir aussi vite qu'il put. Arrivé dans la salle commune, son cerveau tenta d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait juste d'acquérir. Harry était homo. Harry couchait avec La Fouine. Harry était le passif. Ces informations combinées au fait de savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et probablement déjà en pleine action à quelques mètres de lui créèrent un court-circuit et tout devint blanc.

Ron Weasley s'était évanoui.


	2. Bonus

**Je voudrais déjà remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et/ ou de m'écrire une review, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis très contente que ça vous plaise. J'ai vu que quelques personnes avaient placé une alerte sur **_**La Commère**_**, qui était sensée être un OS. Il semblerait que je me sois un peu mélangée avec les paramètres, ce qui fait que ma fic n'a pas été enregistrée comme « Complete ». Du coup, j'ai écrit une petite suite en guise d'excuse, malheureusement toujours aussi courte, mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira aussi.**

Harry Potter se sentait un peu mal de laisser partir son meilleur ami dans cet état, mais une claque sur les fesses et un « Potter, reviens te coucher, on n'a pas fini » de la part du blond Serpentard, qui s'était déjà rallongé dans son lit, suffirent à lui faire oublier le rouquin. Il rejoignit rapidement son amant, les yeux pétillants.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était déjà ? »

Draco eut un sourire plein de promesses, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, les deux garçons entendirent la porte se rouvrir et des pas précipités qui entraient dans la chambre. Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas re-verrouillé la porte ? »

Harry eut un sourire penaud et se releva.

« Je m'en occupe, ne bouge pas. »

Il descendit du lit et eut la surprise de se retrouver en face de Dean et Ginny, qui s'embrassaient en se dirigeant vers le lit de Dean. Il se racla la gorge peu discrètement pour annoncer sa présence au couple, qui s'interrompit aussitôt. Dean lui sourit.

« Harry ! J'avais oublié que tu voulais faire la grasse matinée, aujourd'hui, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. On espérait pouvoir profiter du dortoir. »

Ginny semblait embarrassée au-delà du supportable.

« Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça, Harry. Dean et moi, on s'est remis ensemble. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ginny et lui étaient « en pause à durée indéterminée », le temps qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, c'était ce que disait Ginny, puisque Harry avait, de son côté, déjà décidé qu'il lui préférait quelqu'un de plus masculin, de plus blond et de beaucoup plus sexy. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait d'ailleurs nu dans son lit et d'humeur très coquine. Harry secoua la tête pour revenir à Ginny. Plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite Draco et lui pourraient reprendre leurs activités.

« Non, je suis content pour vous, vraiment. Mais j'aimerais bien rester un peu seul. La Salle sur Demande n'est pas loin, ça vous dérangerait d'aller là-bas, plutôt ? »

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête, mais le regard de Dean passa du drap qui couvrait les jambes de Harry aux rideaux fermés de son baldaquin. Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu.

« Pas de souci, Harry, on s'en voudrait de déranger ta _solitude_… »

Harry s'empourpra et mais Ginny ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion.

« Merci, Dean, je te revaudrai ça. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien. On en discutera plus tard, j'imagine. Viens, Gin, laissons Harry retourner à son sommeil, il en a _vraiment besoin_, crois-moi… »

Ginny suivit Dean jusqu'à la porte, mais au moment de sortir, un détail attira son regard.

« Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une cravate de Serpentard, sur ta table de nuit ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à bafouiller une excuse basée sur une erreur des elfes de maison, mais un ricanement familier en provenance de son lit l'interrompit.

« Tous les Weasley ont décidé de jouer au détective, aujourd'hui ? On t'a dit de foutre le camp, Weas-laide, alors du balai ! »

La voix traînante de Draco était reconnaissable entre mille. Dean sembla surpris, mais ravi, alors que le visage de Ginny perdait toutes ses couleurs.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que _Malfoy_ fait dans ton lit ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut encore une fois devancé par Draco.

« La même chose que ce que tu espérais faire avec Thomas, apparemment. Ça te parle, ou tu as besoin d'une démonstration ? »

Ginny resta figée par le choc, jusqu'à ce que Dean, qui semblait se retenir difficilement de rire, lui fasse passer la porte. Avant de sortir, il fit face à un Harry Potter plus qu'écarlate.

« Ça explique pourquoi Ron est en état de choc, Hermione sera ravie de savoir qu'il n'a rien de grave. On débarrasse le plancher, amusez-vous bien. »

« Dean, tu… Tu as l'air content. »

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Seamus me doit deux gallions, pour ça. Cet idiot refusait de me croire quand je lui disais que tu rêvais de t'envoyer Malfoy. »

« Tu savais ? Mais… comment ? »

« Tu parles en dormant, mon pote. A plus tard ! »

Et il partit, laissant Harry complètement abasourdi. La voix de Draco le sortit de son hébétement.

« Potter, ramène ton petit cul sexy dans ce lit, il y a des tas de choses que j'ai envie de lui faire. Et cette fois, pense à verrouiller la porte, nom d'un chien, parce que si on est encore interrompus, je te jure que je te prends dans la Grande Salle, sur la table des Gryffondors, au déjeuner ! »


End file.
